Whereas there are may types and models of automobiles, therefore there are many differences among the extremely numerous types of windshield wiper arms. At minimum, there are six types: wide-hooked windshield wiper arms, narrow-hooked windshield wiper arms, flat strip-type windshield wiper arms, flat strip-type windshield wiper arms with threaded holes, insertion-pin type windshield wiper arms and lateral insertion-pin type windshield wiper arms. As indicated in FIG. 1 to FIG. 6, the design utilized for most windshield wiper arms only require consideration of a suitable installation length and angle and, furthermore, having a matching windshield wiper arm connector that is utilized for the installation of the windshield wiper arm. Thus, most windshield wipers sold include in their packaging cartons five to six pairs of different type arm connectors to enable, after the consumer has decided on the length to purchase, the installation and placement of the windshield wiper onto the arm utilizing one of the included connector pairs in a procedure that is simple and effective. However, the only problem is that although the practice of packaging five to six different type pairs of arm connectors in each carton of two windshield wipers attains the objective of installation and placement, only one out of five to six pairs of connectors are utilized, a wasteful situation that certainly does not comply with principle of economic efficiency and, furthermore, perhaps creates packaging volume and weight difficulties that may even effect the market competitiveness of the product, thereby precluding the attainment of high value profit margins.